<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"dumb fnf brainrot vent shit idk man" - Quote my Google Docs title by RustyWrites_Draws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551377">"dumb fnf brainrot vent shit idk man" - Quote my Google Docs title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws'>RustyWrites_Draws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon X OC - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Self-Insert, discord messages, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a breakdown on a rooftop and Pico's there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pico (Pico's School)/Kris (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"dumb fnf brainrot vent shit idk man" - Quote my Google Docs title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self-insert please don't sue me I was venting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris glanced at his phone again. This shouldn’t get to him this much, but here he was, sitting on the roof of his apartment building in the middle of the night. He had gotten a really, really nasty message from someone he tried desperately to be friends with on Discord, calling him a self-absorbed prick, annoying, and a pain in the ass. He had shot a message to the server owner of the server he and the other person were in, but inwardly he wanted to scream. It hurt like hell to be called that, even if the feeling of hatred was pretty mutual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked and took the golden crown he usually wore off of his head. He didn’t deserve to wear it. He was worthless and a waste of space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Waste of space waste of space waste of space attention-whore! You’re just taking shit from people who actually need it, nobody deserves to be around you, everyone’s better than you, everyone hates you, shut up shut up shut up shut-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kris?” A familiar voice called. He turned towards the stairwell. “Pico? I thought you were asleep.” He felt even worse now. Goddammit, he probably woke him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pico simply shrugged and sat down next to him. “I was, nightmares are a pain in the ass though,” He paused, before continuing in a voice close to a whisper. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kris merely shrugged. “I dunno. I got a pretty nasty message from someone though,” He said offhandedly, before handing his phone over to Pico. “You can read it if ya want, dude’s not worth my time, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his boyfriend (yes, boyfriend) read the message his eyebrows furrowed. “The hell is this asshole’s problem? What kind of piece of shit-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kris quickly cut Pico off. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t like him in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pico huffed and handed Kris his phone back. “I swear, if I ever see this piece of shit I’ll fuckin’ shoot him. You can count on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what he looks like, we just met on a random server. He’s not worth the trouble anyways if he’s gonna cyberbully someone who’s probably younger than him.” He huffed, although as always, his boyfriend knew when something was up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it at all?” Pico asked, in a tone as gentle as he could manage. Even if he wasn’t good with sappy shit, he tried his best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just-” He sighed, trying his best to keep his composure, even if it wasn’t necessary. “I just feel like a fuckin’ waste of space and an attention-whore, and nobody deserves to be around me because they’re all better than me!” He hissed, not realizing he started to cry at some point. Pico wrapped his arms around Kris, whispering soothing words into his ear. “You aren’t a waste of space, babe,” He reassured him. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry you feel this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kris’s sobs slowly turned to whimpers as they sat there, both of them pretty tired but definitely not able to sleep yet. “There’s an abandoned store at the other end of town, if you wanna go shoot cans or somethin’.” Pico suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kris smiled a little, hiding it behind his hand. “That sounds... fun, actually. I’ll take up that offer, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was dumb but uh while you're here go follow my Tumblr blog thingy https://chaos-quotes.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>